Killed by snow lived by fear
by smta135
Summary: a story about a girl killed by a blizzard? Nope! None other then Jack Frost. Of course he didn't do it on purpose, but what will happen when she is chosen as a guardian decades later and has to face her fears? rated T for some touchy subjects. possibly Oc X Jack Frost
1. Survival

**Me: 'Ello! I'm new and still don't understand everything...**

**Jack: no you're not, you've had an account since September**

**Santa Clause( north): yeah! you're not being a good girl**

**Me: okay okay, I've had an account for a while but I'm a slowly learning **

**Bunnymund: On with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Survival

Honestly, I didn't care anymore. I didn't care if I lived or died. The only thing I worried about was my little brother and sister, hoping to protect them against the things Our parents never could or cared to do. Night Mares, no, that wasn't a mistake, Night Mares are evil horses of black sand that taint the usual gold dreams of children and adults. How i knew of the world of magic i never understood, why didn't i stop believing in them? They never help me, they never did anything for me. Wrong. A little part of me said. They gave you faith. I sighed. I looked over to my brother and sister huddling together to get warm. I was so tempted to snuggle up with them, but knowing i would fall asleep i resisted. I would never leave them defenseless. So i sat there leaning against the window as the coldness sank into my back. I was so tired, but i wouldn't fall asleep, I couldn't fall asleep. The wind grew louder and looked outside, a blizzard. I shivered. I hated the cold. It was horrible. It killed everything and locked my family in this three roomed house. Big, considering other settlers houses. My mother, an irrational drunk, and my father, a liar who made his living off of the slave trade. The only perk was that he typically away and mother was always locked in her room r out in the tavern. The downside, I had all the chores to do. And if the check never came from my father, i had to steal. My younger brother and sister shivered. I got up ad picked up another blanket and put it over them. Their shivering ceased. I sighed again. I can't remember the last time i slept through the whole night, or even when i slept at night at all. I sat back down next to the window and listened to the wind scream and my siblings gentle breathing and... waited.

5 years later

"Hey! we're going out to play! We'll be back in time for dinner!" shouted Aliquam, a young girl of 13, jumping behind her was a boy of 10, Calidum

"Okay but remember to wear a coat and don't forget your manners, Oh and do pick up some wheat on the way back, and don't talk to strangers and.." "Relax sis, we'll be careful." Answered Calidum. A girl came out of the kitchen. Though only 16, she looked more like 40, worry lines and bags under her eyes. She was fair though, Not strikingly beautiful, but more like a modesty pretty. She was dangerously thin, having to forget to eat sometimes. She sighed.

"I love you two." she bent down and hugged them for a moment. Breathing in, she stood up again and said in a gentle voice "Run along now, you don't want to be late." yelping with glee, the two ran outside into the snow. She watched them until they disappeared. Then another voice rang through the house

"ugh.. Where's my lunch girl?" A roly-poly of a man stepped into the kitchen. He hand thick twisted beard and the smell of cigars, tar, and alcohol wafted off him.

"Coming right up father, let me get the eggs..." The young girl put on a fake smile and started cooking. In no time flat she offered him a plated of breaded chicken. Steam still coming off of it. the man took the plate. Using his greasy fingers to gnaw on the chicken he sat by the fire. He gobbled up the meal in a matter of seconds. Licking his fingers he said

"ehh, I've had better, but it will get you a husband." The girl stopped what she was doing.

"I've already told you father I won't marry until..."

"Until what? Until I die so you can pick your own? Until Aliquam's has married? No sir, I'm not waiting that long to get rich, you're marring the merchant's son. He's always fancied you." The girl nearly chocked.

"The merchant's son? He's always at the brothel! He would throw me away once he's had his fun with me! "

"He would, but his father is Christian so He wouldn't let his son divorce you and if he can't have his fun with you until you're married to him. It's the perfect plan to strike it rich without having to do anything!" The man twisted his beard with his hands. A smile plastered on his face, showing his teeth, a few missing ones, what remained where yellow ones, some were even rotting in his mouth. "I will set the marriage up tomorrow." The man exclaimed

"Father!" The girl gasped running to him

"No arguments, I've beating enough blacks to know how much force it takes to break bone! Want me to try to see how much it is to break a white girl's bones!?" The man yelled shouting at the thin girl. The girl didn't reply. "No? I assume not, be happy I'm letting you go, many of the.. Passengers abroad my shop would not get that mercy." Waddling out of the room he shouted to his daughter "I'm going to the tavern! Who knows? I may make a visit to the brothel and hang out with my future son-in-law!" He merrily put on his coat and trotted out into the snow. The girl stood there for some time and then collapsed onto the floor crying. One might assume she was crying for her own fate but when you heard her cries it clearly was not.

"Please! Don't do this! My brother and sister can't look after themselves yet! If I leave hey will have no one but that disgusting man!" Tears trickled down her face. Then they stopped. Wide eyed she got up. "I know! The neighbors! They love Aliquam and Calidum They always wanted ones of their own, and with mother dead and father basking in the riches, he wouldn't care if the little children where gone!" She out a coat she ran to them neighbors. It was a good 15 minute walk but she made it. When she asked them if, when she should leave, marriage or in death, that they take n her siblings they merely accepted, knowing the cruelness of her father. She thanked them over and over and began to walk back. That's when the blizzard came. A hailstorm of snow ripped at her coat and tore at her face. She then saw a blurred object walking, a round man. With realization that it was her father she ducked behind a bush. He steadily walked to the house opened the door and walked in. Closing the door. She got up and walked to the back door. It was locked. She tried the cellar. Locked. Finally she tried the front door. Locked. Her stupid father locked the front door. She screamed and banged on the door, but it was heavy oak. No way was she going to break it down or be heard, especially if her father was in his room. Sinking in defeat she tried walking to the neighbors. The blizzard fought against her. Pushing her back and tearing her coat off freezing her. She eventually gave up and sank into the snow. Her thoughts drifted. _I've always hated the snow. Oh well, Now Father won't get his money and my brother and sister are safe, they know to stay in and go to the neighbors. They are safe. They are safe. They are safe..._ Her thoughts slowed to repeating that one sentence and soon even her heart slowed. Until one last thought remained beside the others before it all stopped

_I wish I could see the moon again._

Her body was engulfed in the snow. Only a few minutes later a lone boy floated down from the sky settling down. As he settled down so did the winds and the snow. He held a staff in his hands and though it was beyond freezing, wore no shoes. He walked till at one point was standing on top of her. Oblivious to the fact he killed a person he continued on. Until he eventually disappeared.

* * *

**Sorry for that depressing chapter but now the show can begin! Some fun facts for ya:**

**Aliquam means story in Latin and Calidum means warm! I'm still not sure what my oc's element or name is going to be yet. Suggestions are welcomed!**


	2. Not dead yet

**Me: Ello! This chapter might be as far as I'll get for a while, Sorry!**

**Jack Frost: Can I do the disclaimer!**

**Bunnymund: No! I want to do the disclaimer!**

**North: How about you flip a coin**

**Jack Frost: Okay! I call heads!**

**North: Nope! Tails!**

**Bunnymund Ha!**

**Jack Frost: Whatever...**

**Bunnymund: None of these characters besides the Oc belongs to smta135, and if there is something wrong with the story, please say how she can also change it to become a better writer also.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Not dead yet

I don't remember much. I remember waking up in a tree and there was a big harvest moon staring down at me. I remember a voice telling me my name, or new name, I'm not sure. My past was clouded, I could remember two young kids and an elder couple, but could never remember my connections to them. My name was Rowan and I had... control over the season of fall. I loved it, how I could paint the leaves, how I could help farmers support their families. I especially love it when I entered apple orchards and got to see the children's faces light up as their mothers' baked apple pie. The only thing I wondered why I had was the bow and pack of arrows I had slung over my back. When I tried shooting with it I found could hit an apple from 500 yards. Fall was such a bitter sweet season, marking the end of playing outside and feeling full. This was my 200th year, and I was having some fun with the children, helping them make giant piles of leaves filled with all different colors, red, brown, gold, yellow, orange, and all of the other colors in between. The only sad part was all the children ran through me. I was okay with not being seen, but I hated that feeling, it was an empty chill in the pit of your stomach. I was careful though, to make sure not to be run through. Before I knew it, the fun had ended and the kids went home. That's when I meet him. He was walking from the road that led to the village. I was never one for crowed places so I hardly go there, not a lot of trees either. He was a sickly pale man with greasy hair that gave me a flashback to another man, but that man was very round, this man in front of me was skinny and very tall. Though it might be just me, considering I knew I was rather short. He seemed to be wearing a robe but on closer inspection it looked more like black sand. I stood tall as possible and asked

"Who are you and why are you here?" I tried in my most demanding and stern voice. I faltered at the end and my voice became gentle and quiet again. The man simply smiled.

"I'm here on business, now excuse me, I need to get to the next city by tomorrow, can you tell me how to get there?"

Even though he looked rather mean, he didn't seem to be really mean. I must of misjudged him. I immediately felt bad of how rude I was to him.

"Sorry, if you take this road another mile, turn left at the fork and keep gong you should arrive by midnight." I answered he smiled again, a little surprise by the sorry he tanked me and as he started on his way I called out

"I'm sorry sir but I never caught your name?!"

He turned and looked back, the glow from the moon almost made him look... evil. He bowed and answered;

"I go by the name Pitch Black." and with that he disappeared. I never saw him again, but I know that the city didn't sleep well that night; they had nightmares.

99 years later

Jack Frost POV

"WOHOO!" I speed across the ice throwing snowballs at Jamie. Its bee 5 years since pitch had his little "I will rule the world" fit. I was living good, Being seen was awesome! Sure there were the drawbacks, like all the boring meetings I had to go to, but much better then my life before, if you can call that living. Now i was every kids favorite person as long as it was winter and not Christmas or Easter. It was fun, plus Jamie and his friends could still see me, even though they're beyond the age for believing in "fictional" characters.

"Jack! No fair you can't go on the ice none of us can get you from here!" Jamie shouted from ashore.

"All's fair in snow and Ice!" I shouted back before launching a storm of snowballs. The kids tried to dodge with no luck. I have killer aim. Comes with being the first person to start a snow ball fight, ever. The fun soon ended as soon as it began. Well, technically, we were playing for 4 hours, but it never seemed that long. As I walked home with Jamie started asking me again about other spirits.

"Why do you want to know so much about other spirits?' I asked him

"Because I don't want them to stay invisible forever, you said it was horrible, then why make others suffer through what you went through?" The kid had a point there. That's when I remember the monthly meeting

"Oh! Dang! I have to leave you Jamie; I totally forgot there was a meeting today." Jamie just rolled his eyes

"Jack, you need a secretary to remind you of all your meetings, you always forget them." I pretended to be hurt.

"Jamie that hurt my feelings!" I said Jamie countered with

"Let's see; you missed last week's meeting with the leprechauns, the month before that you were a 30 minutes late on checking up with father time, you were an hour late with your meeting with Tooth and you totally forgot your meeting with Death!"

"That last one I was kinda happy I missed, the way you say always sounds like I'm gonna die and perhaps you should be my secretary, you can already remember all the appointments."

"No sir! See you later Jack!" and Jamie ran home before I could shout after him. I sighed but with a smile playing at my lips. Off I took heading to the North Pole, letting the wind carry me as fast as it wanted to.


	3. To be forgotten

**Me : 'Ello!**

**Jack Frost: am i finally going to meet Rowan?**

**Me: We'll see, I'm not sure...**

**Rowan: Please!**

**Jack: Awww, you actually want to meet me**

**Rowan: Yeah, so I can punch you in the face**

***fighting in background***

**Me: Guys! *sigh* I should've known**

**North: I'll do the disclaimer!**

**Ahem... None of these characters besides Rowan and the plot belong to this author, please review! Criticism is welcome as long as you provide a solution!**

**Tooth: Now let's get the show on the road!**

* * *

Chapter 3

To be forgotten

I feel so empty. There's nothing in my memories but shadows and a couple of glimpses. During my earlier years as being spirit it wasn't so bad, but now it was just so frustrating. It was like a window that just wasn't clean enough to see through, but you could see shapes and objects. It also didn't help that I had no one to talk to. I must have done something pretty bad in my life to deserve this punishment. If the man in the moon wanted me to forget my past why didn't he just wipe it all away? Why leave traces of it? It's more torturous then not being able to remember at all, at least then you wouldn't try so hard to see what's not there. In my frustration I accidentally started killing a couple of oak trees. My anger vanishes and was replaced with regret. I ran over to one of the trees and tried to give pack its colorful leaves to no success. I gave out a sigh. I was a spirit of autumn, a person who helps people prepare for the coming of the destructive winter; I was not someone who could reverse time like spring could. I walked along, alone in the forest. I heard a gunshot, but didn't bother. People no longer hunt for their survival much anymore, just for the fun of killing. Some still did though, and if I found one I would give them my blessing. Another trick I found I could do, give blessings for a good hunt. Maybe it was because I had a bow and arrow myself and autumn was the time for packing away food, meat or plant. In my deep thought I found myself in a town. I noticed the changes in people as technology grew; more people now lived in towns and cities, the only good thing there about that was I also noticed more trees in towns then villages had. I strode over to one person's front yard and there lined in rows were marigolds, still blooming. I smiled. Something I thought I couldn't do. I decided to pick one and arranged it into my hair that already had leaves in it. I looked over the front yard that was covered with leaves to notice a light layer of frost over them and the grass. Walking further I came to a park and stood in horror. This town was supposed to be in fall still, but here in the park, a layer of snow, 4 inches deep, covered the ground. Looking further I saw a small pond thinly frozen. I thought for sure my head would explode. Every time fall came around lately winter seemed to be a little impatient, always freezing stuff before my season was up, but this…this was too far. I hope there is a winter spirit because as soon as I meet him or her, I'm going to punch their face.

Meanwhile at the meeting in the North Pole

Jack Frost Pov

I flew in through the window to find I was 15 minutes late. Tooth sighed in relief; Sandy rolled his eyes, North grunted, and kangaroo started on about me being late.

"Late again snowflake? I should've known not to get here so early, I still have eggs to paint!" Bunnymund said exasperated.

"Yeah, yeah, blab blab bla, let's just get this over with shall we?" I answered, slumping down on the chair.

"Da, to begin with I've been thinking about allowing the reindeer to graze somewhere else, and I thought the prefect place would be the warden…"

"Oh no mate, I ain't letting those animals into my home!" Bunnymund shouted

"Oh come on!" North said in his merry oblivious self "just for a little while, your grass is always green!" I sighed. It happened like this every meeting with the guardians. That's when I got a chill down my back, which never happens, ever. The only time that ever happen was when… no, it couldn't be possible, that was 5 years ago, and surely… the voice that came next confirmed it.

"Hope you enjoyed your little break friends, because I'm back" the voice seemed to echo through the room, the edges of the corners got darker. All people around the table paled. A figure then stepped out of a shadow. Good news: it wasn't Pitch. Bad news: It charged with its mouth open ready to chomp on anything, wicked pointy teeth that would make Jaws swim away. The figure was in the shape of a human, but wavered like he was still just a shadow, it was all black except for the eyes which glowed yellow and the pearly white teeth that made Tooth scream. I don't know if it was from fear or joy. I fired at it, pushing it back but not destroying it. North was out of shock and already unsheathing his double blades. Kangaroo threw a couple of eggs at it. But all it did was push it back, but now it was slowly gaining ground. Then, a blast of golden sand came from Sandy. This time it looked like it hurt the creature, making it wilt away to a puddle of inky blackness on the floor. Even that was gone in a few seconds.

"Very good, but I'm slowly gaining power, you don't honestly think I was using my full power last time do you? Get ready guardians your time is drawing to an end." Pitch's voice echoed and then the air seem to lighten and the shadows looked much less dark, but it didn't improve the mode.

"What the heck!? How's Pitch back? Tell me he's lying about being stronger!" I shouted frantically

"I would love to say da, Jack, but that was a shadow man, those haven't been around since the dark ages." North answered solemnly. Tooth nodded

"They aren't created by Pitch, not directly" She added "They are made from all those feelings like hate, anger, loneliness, regret, sorrow, jealousy, and, of course, fear. Everyone has them, even spirits, but Pitch hasn't been able to control them for a long long time." I gulped. I had had a lot of anger and loneliness in my past. Then moonlight streamed in from the observatory on to the circle in the floor. I remember Sandy explained to me that's how they knew I was a guardian, the circle in the floor opens and a blue gemstone comes out and poof! Manny choose the new guardian, me. This time shadows depicting a picture are shown on the floor. One of pitch and a mass of humanoid shadows and Night Mares, the next one was of a single leaf falling and freezing. When it was over, to all of our surprise, the circle did opened and out came this giant blue gem. This was like the mother of all gems!

"Oi, come on mate, we just started getting use to Frostbite here now another one!" Bunnymund complained.

"I hope it's Mother Nature!' Tooth exclaimed

Sandy made a four leaf clover over his head. North laughed.

"You really like Patrick don't you Sandy." North exclaimed

"As long as it isn't that blasted hedgehog…" Bunnymund started but was cut off by North

"Shhh, the picture is coming into focus!" North said. There on top of the gem shimmered a picture of a young girl. She had long hair that ended a little after her neck and seemed to have a couple of leaves in her hair and a flower as well. Her outfit consisted of a ruffled top that arched over her stomach, showing another layer that did cover her stomach. She had pants that seemed to poof out at the edge like one of those pants I seen in a Disney Movie called Aladdin. What? Don't judge me, I found some kids watching the movie so I joined in. She was barefooted and had a bow and arrows slung across her back. The whole hologram was blue so I couldn't tell if she had a distinct color combination, most spirits do though. As soon as the picture appeared it was gone and the gem sank back into the floor. Leaving me puzzled. Who was this new guardian? Sandy seemed to be the only one who knew her as he seemed to be the only one not puzzled.

"You know this spirit Sandy?" North asked. Sandy simply nodded, not going into any detail on how he met her.

"What's her domain?" Bunnymund asked, probably wondering if it was another annoying tricksters like me. Sandy showed a picture of a tree losing its leaves and people harvesting.

"Fall." North stated. Sandy nodded.

"Do you know her name?" Tooth questioned. Sandy showed a picture of berries

"Umm...Cherry?" Bunnymund asked

"Blueberry?" I guessed

"Huckleberry?' North chimed we all looked at him

"Vhat?" He asked innocently

"A spirit of autumn named huckleberry?" I asked. Before I could tease North more, Tooth tried,

"Rowan?" Immediately Sandy nodded his head.

"Okay, so how do we find Rowan?" I asked Sandy shrugged and then pointed to the globe that showed all the children that believed in us.

"Oh yeah! That's right I upgraded the globe to also track spirits, all we need is the name and their dot should show up in green." North exclaimed. He ran over to the globe, pushed some buttons and before we knew it a green dot glowed from the globe along all the yellow lights.

"Well What a coincidence, she's in Burgess!" North pointed out "I'll go get the sack!"

I rubbed my hands together, I never liked getting put in the sack, but being a prankster I've always wanted to try putting someone else in there and shoving them through a magical portal. I looked over to Bunnymund

"Want to do this with me, Kangaroo?" I asked and for once, he and I agreed on something

"I've always liked this part mate!" He answered with glee as North came back with the sack and two magic globes.

* * *

**Sorry guys but there might not be another chapter for a while. Stupid school... want to know something interesting? when i had them guessing different kinds of berries I had the ask a berry that related to them, cherries for spring blueberries for blue but huckleberries don't have much to do with Christmas that is why they laughed at North's suggestion, that and the fact of naming a person huckleberry sounds like someone likes fruit a little too much.**


	4. Sorry!

I'm soooooooo sorry, but this won't be an update, don't worry though, I will update soon, as soon as school gets out. See, I've been having a lot of bad luck, with my English midterm before Christmas break and the fact lost my flashdrive (sweat drop). Sorry! But i can promise i'll be home for christmas so i'll be able to update then. Wish me luck! Just 4 more days left!


	5. Instinct takes over

**Me: I'll make this short, the rise of the guardians don't belong to me and neither do their characters, the only thing i own is my character and my dog!**

* * *

Rowan Pov

The shock from seeing that pond took a tool on me, I wondered around the town looking around growing anger and anger at every icicle, snowflake, and frost I found. This was not supposed to happen, not during this time of the month and not here. The animals and plants weren't ready yet, and so they were dying. That was the whole purpose of fall was to help people survive the harsh winter, at this rate, instead of global warming it's gonna turn into global cooling! I heard a voice echo

"Come" the voice sounded strangely familiar, I'm not sure where, but I knew it. So, I fowled, hoping that the voice was on my side. Man, I sound crazy. That's when I found myself in an alley, the sun had set and even though I'm a spirit I still get crept out so I started walking out of time. That's when for the first time that I can remember, I was jumped. My kidnappers were pretty weird too. One was a giant rabbit, like a 7ft tall rabbit. I pretty sure I fainted after that. Yeah I know, what a sissy, but it's hard to remain conscious when the first person you meet in a 100 years is a giant rabbit. Before I went night-night I saw another person, a boy with white hair and crystal blue eyes that looked like trouble. I hated him on sight. The voice echoed

"Welcome to your fate."

**(I was tempted to end there but because you guys waited so long for a chapter I'm not)**

"Guys, you didn't have to knock her out!"

"Yeah, kangaroo, why did you have to knock her out?!"

"How was I supposed to know she would faint when she saw me?!"

"Maybe the parts were you're a giant talking rabbit with exploding eggs and boomerangs might help as an explanation."

"Oh, Jack I'm touched!"

"For what?"

"You finally came to the realized that I'm a rabbit and **NOT** a kangaroo."

I opened my eyes having enough of listening, but all I saw was black, I squirmed realizing that I was in a bag I looked for an opening, everyone quieted, but no one seemed to be helping me, then I saw the light! Oh sweet light! I crawled toward it, till I finally came out. What I saw was weirder then the 7ft rabbi, which was still here, I seemed to be in a giant workshop, a big globe of the earth was in the center with tiny glowing lots dotting the world. It's seems like these guys defiantly live by the model "bigger is better", I confirmed my theory when I looked over the person standing by the globe. I big man with a big bread, it was white and his cheeks were rosy, he seemed nice enough. I looked to the next person, I small man that seem to be made of gold, when I looked closer I realized that e was made of sand. He had a sleepy warm look on his face. He smiled at me; I did the polite thing and smiled back. Wrong move. Immediately when I flashed my teeth a small woman come over, or was she a bird I couldn't tell she moved to fast and before I knew it fingers were in my mouth.

"Oh my! Your teeth are so white! Like a freshly bitten apple! I haven't seen teeth like theses in… well… since Jack last check up!" The woman excitedly moved her hands thought my mouth, she seemed nice enough, extremely friendly and an invader of personal space, but nice. That's when I saw my other kidnapper,, the boy. He also had a long wooden staff; he was dressed in a blue sweatshirt that seemed to have frost on it. My eyes narrowed.

"Okay, Tooth, I think it's time to introduce ourselves! I'm North aka Santa Clause!" the chubby man with the beard said. "To my right here is Sandy" pointing to the golden little man "the person who was checking out your teeth was the Tooth fairy, we call her Tooth, and the giant bunny over there is Bunnymund, the Easter bunny, and the boy with the white hair over there is Jack Frost." I felt my body coarse with fear and anger for unknown reasons, well, the anger I got, if this is this guy is who frosted all of Burgess, his gonna get it. But fear? Why was my body afraid of him? He smiled mischievously, holding out his hand

"Hi, nice to meet you Rowan." I was about to shack it when I asked,

"Do you know who frosted the pond in Burgess?" His smile widened

"Glad to know you notice my handy work!" I freaked, already my sub conscious was screaming at me to knock this guy out, know I had a reason. A warm breeze blew around me, something you wouldn't expect in the North Pole. I swatted his hand away and raised my arm and punched him. Square on the nose. He fell backwards holding his nose.

"Why the heck did you do that!?" He screamed at me. I seethed. He didn't even realize he was messing up the world! I held my hand out and my bow appeared, notching an arrow.

"You don't realize that your messing up the seasons! The fish in the pond were not prepared to be frozen over! The tree still had leaves to loose! Now, 15 trees are dead in that area and the squirrels haven't packed on enough fat to survive the snow!" every sentence I made the wind blew closer around me, even though spring time is the time for tornadoes, I was making a pretty good one here. That's when a voice echoed, the one that lead me to that alley.

"Fear is a sweet thing isn't it? I also love anger and revenge, even though they don't fall under my rule."

Everyone turned to a corner in the room, I followed their eyes, and there was that man, the man that I had met on his way to the city.

"Long time no see Rowan." He said calmly

I nodded politely; at least he didn't make my body shake with fear.

* * *

**Again, really sorry it took me this long to post!**


	6. A dark life

**Me: This is going to be the last chapter before Christmas, sorry but I've going to be so busy helping my mom for the party that I won't have time to make any more chapters till after Christmas, but I will try to make this one as long as possible, Merry Christmas!**

**North: you forgot the disclaimer**

**Me: Oh sh…**

**North: be careful what you put on the internet young lady, you barely got on the nice list by the way, i have no problem removing it!**

**Me: sorry, I don't own any of these characters besides Rowan!**

**Pitch: Will i be a love interest?**

**Me: I don't know if you're Rowan's type... then again I also might make Jack a love intrest...**

**Rowan: ewwwww! Can't i just be a strong female protagonist?**

**Me: Rowan, Rowan, you have to understand in this business you need a love interest, every story has it!**

**Rowan: Your life doesn't have it**

**Me: *in depressing corner* you didn't have to mention that**

**Tooth: Let the story commence!**

* * *

Rowan Pov

"Long time no see Rowan." He said calmly

I nodded politely; at least he didn't make my body shake with fear. The others gave me werid looks when I nodded.

"You know this creep?" Jack said. He was really irking me, first he messed up the seasons, now he's being extremely impolite to this man, what was his name again? Pitch I believe he said.

"That was very rude Jack, what has Pitch done to you?" I snarled, my nerves were going berserk, whether it was Jack or Pitch, or something else I had no idea.

"Ah, yeah, he did, come back later and I'll have a list for you." He answered. He is just not likeable! While we bicker back and forth Pitch walks towards us, everyone got into a battle stance, besides me.

"It's good to see at least someone here as common sense." He walked faster towards me. "I've been looking for you for a while." I could feel his breath on my face, it was cold. Like those winds you hear hollowing during a stormy night. I shivered. He smiled.

"Vhat do you want Pitch, you're not velcomed here!" North shouted. No duh, anyone could see he wasn't wanted here judging by their stances.

"Oh, what I want is simple, I want insurance." He calmly said, man does this guy know how to remain calm in a state of being threaten or what?

"Insurance?" Tooth asked. Sandy shrugged making a question mark in sand.

"Rowan here has a very special ability, one that I really like, right Rowan?" He peered down at my face, his golden eyes seemed to peer into my mind and know all the bitterness and hatred locked inside, and the worst thing of all, my fear. The thing that ate at my insides and locked me in cold darkness, suffocating me. He knew my ability. He knew my curse. I gulped. Then the least thing I expected happened. Jack Frost saved me.

"Stop it Pitch, like we helped you!" Jack yelled, his voice seemed so full of anger, much unlike his voice when he introduced himself. Pitch just sighed.

"I know you didn't really think stuff through Jack, but now your just being reckless." A smile appeared on his lips. "I always liked that about you." And if the term _all hell broke loose_ could ever describe a situation more perfect, it would be an apocalypse. The room that had been filled with light darkened, shadowy figures started coming from the corners and the ceiling, wherever there was a shadow, these things came out, including all the guardians and my shadow. The only shadow in the entire room that remain normal was Pitch's, before anyone could react, a shadow hand reached out and grabbed my ankles, the last thing I saw was Jack's shocked face, golden sand and black sand reaching down toward me, and laughter echoing around me. Then everything was black. In the distance I heard one last sentence "You're mine now." And I fell asleep, wrapped in the darkness that would keep me safe from the shadow people.

…

I opened my eyes, at least I tried to. All I saw was darkness. I knew I wasn't floating, I felt solid grown underneath me, but my eyes didn't work. I stood up. I tried to understand the situation but I felt pain in my left ankle and immediately fell back down. This doesn't make sense, sure spirits get hurt, but we heal back up quick unless… this was all in my head. The pain wasn't real! I tried to stand back up but couldn't, even if my ankle wasn't broken the pain sure did say otherwise. That left me with no other choice; crawl. I got on my hands and knees and started to make my way. I didn't take long till I found an edge. I put my arm over seeing if the bottom was close. My hand felt nothing but air. I started crawling along the edge, it seemed to curve. Eventually I felt like I was crawling in a circle so I placed my marigold from my hair onto the grown and continued to crawl. In what felt like 3 minutes I brushed against something. Picking it up I sniffed, sure enough it was a marigold, but now it smelled like something else. I couldn't place my finger on it. I felt the flower, it then started to glow. What the heck? Looking closely at the flower I saw specks of sand, gold and black collected on the petals, emitted light. The black had sliver light and the gold was, well, gold light. I started to use the flower like a torch, looking around at my situation. Sure enough I sat in on the edge of a circle. Looking over the edge I peered into the darkness. Straining my eyes to see a bottom I saw something I would never forget. Thousands, millions yellow eyes looking up at me. No pupil, no whites, just glowing yellow circles. I did the reasonable action. I screamed. Pushing back from the edge my ankle screamed along with me. I calmed down eventually. I started thinking. Something that Jack kid probably never did. A small part of me started to say

_Don't you think you were a bit to hard on him_

_No_

_Really though? Punching him in the nose okay, but creating a tornado and drawing your bow wasn't really necessary_

_If someone was going to teach him a lesson who was_

_He didn't need to be skewed by an arrow though_

_Shutup_

_You just said shutup to yourself_

_…_

_Hello?_

_Go away_

Man, is this place driving me crazy! I flexed my ankle; the pain was still there but not as bad. Good, the magic or whatever it was wearing off. I looked over to my flower that was now acting as my heat-less campfire. The cave (I assumed it was a cave) started to wail, screams rising from the depths, the sound surround me. I listen closer against my better judgment.

"Brother!"

"Mama? Where are you?"

"Cara where'd you go?"

"I can't find my parents!"

"papa?"

"Where is everybody?"

"I'm all alone!"

I pressed my hands to my ears. No more, make it stop! My wish was answered and everything was still like it is before a storm, and then the storm hit.

* * *

**Have a holly jolly Christmas! Man was this chapter dark, i also have a song to do along with this one!**

**Bad Apple**

_**ever on and on I continue circling **_  
_**With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony **_  
_**Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing **_  
_**And suddenly I see that I can't break free—**_  
_**I'm**_

_**Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity**_  
_**With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony**_  
_**To tell me who I am, who I was**_  
_**Uncertainty enveloping my mind**_  
_**Till I can't break free**_  
_**And**_

_**Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real**_  
_**But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel **_  
_**So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside**_  
_**And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night**_  
_**You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go**_  
_**But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know **_  
_**If I make another move there'll be no more turning back**_  
_**Because everything will change and it all will fade to black**_  
_**Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?**_  
_**Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?**_  
_**Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?**_  
_**I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?**_  
_**Can I take another step? I've done everything I can**_  
_**All the people that I see I will never understand**_  
_**If I find a way to change, if I step into the light**_  
_**Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white**_

_**Ever on and on I continue circling **_  
_**With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony **_  
_**Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing **_  
_**And suddenly I see that I can't break free—**_  
_**I'm**_

_**Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity**_  
_**With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony**_  
_**To tell me who I am, who I was**_  
_**Uncertainty enveloping my mind**_  
_**Till I can't break free**_  
_**And**_

_**Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real**_  
_**But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel **_  
_**So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside**_  
_**And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night**_  
_**You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go**_  
_**But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know **_  
_**If I make another move there'll be no more turning back**_  
_**Because everything will change and it all will fade to black**_  
_**If I make another move, if I take another step**_  
_**Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left**_  
_**If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night**_  
_**Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?**_  
_**Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?**_  
_**I've forgotten how too see; I've forgotten if I can**_  
_**If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back**_  
_**'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black**_

_***Song doesn't belong to me and neither do the characters do besides Rowan***_


	7. Escape and caputre

**I'm so sorry it took me forever to post this, exams stink and it doesn't help that i have 8 classes to study for, and i thought 6 was a pain. Any way, i typed this as quick as possible so there might be spelling mistakes, sorry!. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mental note: bring ear plugs when Pitch sends you to his home. The shadows erupted around me, coating me in dark sand and filling my ears with cry's to stop the pain, to stop the loneliness, to kill them, begging to be killed. It was horrible; my will was almost broken then and there, almost. I held on to my marigold and sat in the fetal position. Closing my eyes, as if it would be brighter with my eyes shut. I'm not sure how long it last, t could've been 30 seconds, or maybe it was hours, either way, it couldn't have been over soon enough, but when it was, I knida wish it didn't because there in front of me, sat the devil himself, Pitch. He sat on a throne that was surprisingly white, looking closer I saw that it was white because it was made of bones.

"I'm sorry my dear Ember, but I had some business to attend to." I shook my head, who was he talking to?

"Oh, I'm sorry; your name is Rowan now isn't it?" Funny really, did you know many mystics believe the Rowan berry has the power to protect? Many said it could ward off evil doers ad seal away precious items." He stood up and walked over.

"You do the opposite, you don't protect you expose, Fall is a season of warning, but it is also a season were you expose the trees to winter's wind, you freeze the ground killing the grass exposing the animals. You, have the power to kill. No other season can do it, not eve winter, as Fall has already prepared them for hibernation. He was only a few inches from me, moving his hands over me, the sand that coated me responded to its master's wishes, digging into my clothes causing the pigment to darker from a red to a dirty dark brown. The tips of the marigold crumpled, but it didn't die. He grinned,

"Still putting up a fight huh? Maybe this will convince you." He stepped aside giving me a full view. Unlike before, light was coming from somewhere because I was able to see, and I regretted being able to. Hanging from the ceiling cages full of children sleeping hung in the air. My heart was crushed, these are the children that I played with, made the leaves full so we could jump in them, ripened the apples so their mothers made apple pie for them. The marigold started to wilt.

"Allie!" a voice called. I turned around to see a small creature, the ones with the yellow eyes, sharp teeth. It was screaming. "Big brother where'd you go?" The flower fell from my hands, shrinking into a brown pile, drying up and then turning to dust. I collapsed. Yelling who knows what. I felt the air stir around me. I cried. Pitch stood there, looking done at me, his grin that could probably make the Cheshire cat jealous. With a flick of his wrist I was surrounding in black, then I was in a forest, the leaves golden and red. I widened my eyes_. Rowan, get your emotions I check, if you don't…_ wave after wave of sorrow came through me . The trees felt my sorrow. The beautiful red leaves shrunk, falling down, the trees were bare, but it wouldn't end there, the trees themselves started to wilt and fall over. That was my curse, I didn't just kill. If I did that the tree could still provide shelter for animal's even when dead or fallen. My power was able to destroy. I gave up, letting my emotions spill out, all the bitterness, sorrow, and anger. I let it go. I passed out, my power and tears spent. The last thing I heard was

"There's no going back now."

I snuggled deeper, I was cold. Really cold, doesn't anyone turn on the heater in the forest… I sat up. Regretting it as a wave of nausea over took me, looking around I saw I wasn't in the forest anymore, nor was I in the dark cavern. I was in a deep blue room that had a white wood dresser and mirror, and a blue comforter across the bed covering me, the walls around me seemed to be glass almost or… I touched the wall. It was ice cold, no, it was ice. This time I slowly sat up, testing my muscles. I ached everywhere. Looking done I noticed I wasn't wearing my typical outfit but a deep blue night dress. I started panicking again. Who the heck changed me? Please don't tell me I'm in whom I think house. The fates just love making my life as difficult as possible. Getting up I walked to the door turning slowly I opened the door a crack and was greeted with a blast of cold air. If I thought my room was cold before it was now a sauna compared to out there. Closing the door I went to the dresser. I was happily greeted with a pair of red leggings and a long sleeved dress that had a mosaic of browns, red, gold, and yellows. Slipping it over I felt much warmer than in the light nightdress I hand on previously. I turned to the door ready to go, but something stoped me, I looked back at the nightstand to see a bouquet of heleniums. Heleniums are a type of flower that is a mix of yellow, orange, or red and blooms at the end of the season and early fall. It's a tough and easy-to-grow plant. I plucked one out of the glass and wove it into my hair. Feeling complete I took a once over in the mirror. Nodding, I walked to the door and opened it ready to face whatever was coming my way because I wasn't a marigold anymore; I wasn't going to mourn on the past. I was a helenium, persistent and was here to stay.

* * *

**Sorry this was a pretty short chapter! But lot of character development went into this, by the way, i'm thinking of doing a crossover, got any ideas? PM me or put it in the review!**


End file.
